FINAL FANTASY MIST CHRONICLE CHI
by Xjrnny
Summary: An original concept derived from the world of Final Fantasy XII, it has its own characters, regions and stories, however, the era and technology are very similar. This story revolves around a young girl named Xjrn, an orphan of the great city of Rabenutre, the neo-concept of Rabanastre. With no memory, she's lived as the shadow among the struggling and the strife of war.


1

FINAL FANTASY

- Chapter One -

The sky could not lie about the potholed winter in the air, a breeze so still- so chilly, the soul clung to the bone and shivered in its flesh. It was damp and a little too frosty today. Cold ice of patterned bodies wavered as it fell to the ground mottling amongst each other, a strong density of white cotton spurs soon creating piles of ivory; colored blue with the sky's luminescence. Each shifting crystal masked another as they fell upon each other and slept in the cool frosty aura. Legends say that the world is never completely understood, that reality is simply however we perceive it. However, this story is a tale you shall remember as the rise of the greatest warriors to walk this plane, some of you might find this strange. But this is Ivalice my friends,

As the frost fell, the patted steps of breaking ice and small crushing dirt echoed as a young girl walked over a patch of icy grass, blades of green snapped as her weight came down upon them. She seemed to be cutting to a path most likely. Her hair was a silver-tone and fell to her waist, two large bangs hanged off the side of her head, both placed around her ear and both lugging large rusted triangular hair-bonnets from their ends. One side slightly frilly from hay or some form of twisted texture, yet it seemed to make a well-suited look for her; and to suit, bangs that hung only so much to the side of her face. Eyes slightly almond shaped, and had a clear glaze of gray tinge to them; they were near colorless. Her ears long like an elf, yet curved delicately to the sky at the tip, she had a very light skin tone, almost Elvin at first glance, a smaller more elegant nose, and pink lips of what may remind you of a vampire. She wore a very poor looking appearance, and her attire seemed very underclass for that matter. Bearing tight, brown leather boots; they were ripped and seared on one side and the laces seemed to be falling off and out of their loops. The left boot seemed to have the bottoms slowly decaying away and the right was missing a lace. Under that were black socks and bandages that seemed to be holding them up; they obviously didn't fit her, it was just another thing she scuttled into her grasp. She wore a brown skirt made of cotton, it was wavy, and the only nice looking thing on her really, it was however a little too thin for this weather. She tried wearing stockings, but that didn't help much, they too seemed new and nice. There were at least two or three belts wrapped around her waist; each one torn a little or the metal buckles were rusted and broken. She had an open neck blouse with laces in the back, that too somewhat brownish and ruptured, it had patches all over it and wasn't really much of a blouse, more like a rag of cloth sowed together and mostly kept up by the black laces sprawling about her spine. Over that, she wore a very long cloak; it was somewhat black and russet with patches of crimson and olive cotton carpet that covered up the delicate holes that ravaged the old thing; she has had it for three years at the most, she never had the heart to throw it away.

She looked to be sixteen, but everyone had forgotten in this city, no one remembers the age of this young girl anymore, not even herself it seemed. It had been so long, and she has not had a celebration of her birth in years. She was just one of the forgotten orphans of this city, ill-fated by a particular war.

She despised this day as well, it was too cold to go to school; and it was excessively chilly at home. School was the warmest place she could get to, if you counted all the places she could go that is.

The buildings around her were made of stone and bricks; hatches of hay and sometimes wood strung the structures together with an old and almost adobe look. The small huts grew in size, some becoming large establishments and others very small little cone shaped huts. The bigger they are the more money the person has of course. The city was large and built in levels and had at least twenty deferent sectors, people traveled either by foot, carriage or Chocobos. In reference, a Chocobo was a bird-like critter, it walked on hind legs, with large talons able to penetrate soft earth for traction, a large beak, compressed with a feathery body comparable to a dandelion yellow made a Chocobo seem like an overgrown chick. Why, these critters were fast; they were- next to airships- one of the best traveling resources around. They have varying colors too, though ... they say their colors mean they may have powers as well.

With that aside, there were only so many schools, all of which are well funded, and most likely would never close. The center of the city is a Great Palace, or Monastery, "The Tower of The Shining Twilight," it stands so high it could be seen poking from the vast clouds above. They spent many years building that huge Leviathan of a tower, although there were very many other towers that came close to its heights, none succeeded its majesty, because this tower was not only the tallest, but was also made of Crystals. Yes, a Crystal Palace that struck loftily into the clouds, sculpted and structured from a massive gemstone once called the "Oracle's Wake." Many Nobles endeavor great investments to make their castles and towers much higher and stronger than itself, but fail in comparison to its height and beauty, it is the fabled lamasery of the people who stay here, looked at as being the worlds greatest beauty ... it is also looked at as the worlds biggest "Target" as well. Ever since the Imperialist took hold of it, It was no more than a vast beauty that sparked fear in war mongrels' hearts.

For fifty years now, the Imperial Army of Lucrenda and New-Arcadia have waged war after the attempted assassination of the New-Arcadian Queen, Nesvella Miniri. This war has struck a line between the massive supercontinent of Ivandel, creating a dangerous realm of strife and chaos. Battles are fought at the frontline daily, as troops storm what is called the Line of Purgatory to defend invaders from crippling their nations defenses. This war has remained two-sided so far, as both sides excel at completely different strategies and defenses and such compared to each other, with the Luscrenda's Air Superiority and New-Arcadia's practically impenetrable strongholds, this war has gone nowhere very fast.

Gil is a common currency in all of Ivandel. (A form of gold rounded into little circles and given as a dollar.) Yet also, Diamonds are the main currency in this prosperous city, and it's being done by size. More in depth, in a more earthly way: A Diamond that is, at least, one through five centimeters long is a dollar or one Gil, Six to ten is five Gil, eleven to twenty is twenty Gil and twenty-one and so on is about a hundred through millions of Gil. However, this is excluding the deferent types of Diamonds in this world as well, so having that meant you were either a miner or a solder to obtain them. Diamonds are called 'The Hearts of Bahamut,' because the Breath of a Dragon creates them. Some Dragons create Amethyst, which is very rare, but a small fragment could make you rich. Some create Gems, Rubies, Gold Wax and many other jewels, which also vary in price. Miners commonly find those sorts, but most work by farming and working, some under the Imperials rule.

The Dragon Hearth; or sometimes called by its real name, Rubanutre; ruled by the current Magnum Impatrix "Nulcita Matravelle I," the Founder of this Empire, who has been living for more than three thousand years. What's surprising, is that she still looks young, and the fact she's only been ruling for two years as well; well, one may guess that immortality does go a long way. She is the newest Imperial leader, after Rubanutre was conquered; she was selected as the cities high holding impress of Dusselle. This city is located in the country of Eeden, in the eastern lands, which is also close to the Bakreald Woods of the Viera's Society.

The young girl happened to notice it was very quiet today, usually; she would walk and find many people, especially students to where she walked to school, casually talking and walking about like always, ignoring her completely of course.

Nevertheless, today; today was very silent; did the kids get there early? She had lost time quite early on this morning.

Then her courage snapped, she felt her heart sink for a moment as something dreadful started to enter her mind. She wondered if they were going to play a prank on her again- yes, again. She held her cotton handbag close to her breast and stared around; another prank on the same week, she didn't have the damn patience, this was horrible! She truly hoped they weren't, what she had to do to get dry after being doused with water from a hidden bucket wielder and his friends. Or the trip wire leading to a face full of dirt and mud. Or her favorite, a young boy letting loose his pet toy-Malboro and she getting a whiff of that putrid stink making her as sick as a dog for the next week. Of course, she was lucky it wasn't a grown one, but still it was not a pleasant situation at all. Though, luckily, her fears were somewhat tossed away when a very old and scurvy woman walked from the small hut she passed not to long ago. Catching the sound of a door shutting and then small steps, her sensitive ears forced her to turn to this woman, who greeted her with a very mellow, "Ello' there Xjrn! How is 'ya day sweetheart?" Xjrn was the young girl's name. Xjrn, a name of perplexities and mistakes, it took many a year or more to even pronounce the name, let alone actually spell it. Its origin was mysterious to her, though she swore it was almost Vieran in its decent. The tall rabbit folk of the woods, which held such strange sounds as 'jrn' which was pronounced like saying "Urn." With the both sounds, its was somewhat like "Zi-urn."

Xjrn turned to the old woman for a moment, expected a lingering student to rush by and throw gyssalla greens at her, and smiled when she saw the face. She relaxed. "Nice to see you are well, Holy Gaosa." She bowed her head respectfully to the priestess of her city, that and her sector altogether. "As for my day, I'm hopping it will stay as fine as it has so far." Her gazed flickered around as she waited for some more signs of life in the town. "I would stay home, but its… a little too cold there right now." She said with a frown.

the town sage, she and Xjrn were very good friends, and not only that, she is; to Xjrn, the mother figure that Xjrn never had. Lady Gaosa made a slight frown; her old wrinkled face seemed somewhat filled with traces of grief or pity. The old woman's mouth, body and alike were ragged and sluggish; ahe had a cane with a large jewel sticking out the rounded wooden tip; the wood of this cane was somewhat old and ravaged with fingernail marks and breached bark. The silver diamond was of the strangest shape however, it almost made the form of a cross or a "T" the woman herself wore a black apron and white rags covered her hunched body. Er expression lightened up after a moment, "Ah, well that's grand." She said in a dry tone, not sure if those were th best words for Xjrn's current situation. "You better hurry off then, child; you do realize you're late?" Lady Gaosa presumed that Xjrn had the time wrong again. The young girl never really was good at time, it was hard for her to read the sun's locations, and she had no idea what to do on cloudy days. The people of this city use the suns movements and the color of the sky to draw up a time reference.

However when the sun went away or hid under the clouds, it was based solely on either intelligence or the color of the sky, Xjrn has failed to master either of the two sadly and as soon as Lady Gaosa lifted her head to say the time itself, Xjrn was already sprinting away, yelling, "Oh no I'm late!"

That's most likely the reason why the children weren't here and the reason for the strange quiet aura in the air, people were at work maybe. Lady Gaosa shook her head with a smile and walked away, almost failing to hear the "Thank you!" young Xjrn shouted out. She sprinted under a suspended bridge made of soft marble and gold iron bars baring a way to painful fall, and found herself entering the halls of her school through the already open doorways. It was large, very large, could hold thousands of classes large. Many wanted to go here. Many except Xjrn that is, the people in this part of the city were very ... rich ... and snobby. The first day she came here, it reminded her of a prison. Then again, it still does, not really the look, in fact it was beautiful, but the cruel kids inside it. She was just an innocent in-law sent to this evil jail-cell with large grunting beasts ready to beat her eyes into her throat, of course that thought scared the hell out of her; but, never have the kids actually hurt her directly.

She ran down the glassy-marble floor of the deep winding hallways to come across a wooden door, she could hear people speaking inside, the children were giggling about the lecture. One kid even brought up that fact that Xjrn was missing and someone commented, "Well, let her miss not like I care ..." She shuttered and then heard Mr. Fletz quiet them, and began speaking of the morning lecture.

She hated walking in late; it was the most horrible feeling ever. People stared at you as you walked inside, and when they stare, it brings up the urge to make comments ... unnecessary comments. She slowly opened the door a crack, her seat was in the back, maybe she could creep in and no one will notice. Yes, that's a very cunning plan. She was sly like a fox and had the sting of a mad bee, well ... she didn't have a very good sting, but at least she was sly. She carried forth her plan of sneaky dominance, but as she slowly pushed the door open, there was a loud snap as the creaky flap moaned.

So much for being as sly as a fox…

Of course, everyone, including Mr. Fletz turned to look, and Xjrn cursed her bad luck. "Late today, Miss Xjrn?" Said Mr. Fletz, who had a slick and deep voice, the man looked to be in his twenties and wore a military chain vest, clad leather black pants, shoes of steel brass and had brown hair- thrown back- and brown eyes; he's actually a new teacher in this facility- he joined about two weeks ago and has been the main discussion to all the young girls in this school, he was a dashing young man, he was actually apart of the military, carrying with him countless stories about his endeavors in The Line of Purgatory. Xjrn thought he was interesting herself, and constantly wondered why he became a teacher instead of continuing his fight against the Luscrenda.

He pointed to her seat and then turned to continue with the lecture, letting her off easy, though she was one of his favorite students. He could have sworn that Xjrn was a genius, behind that isolated social structure and obvious discontent she had for her fellow students, there was a kind and intelligent being.

The children giggled as she slowly walked in, her head down in a pathetic attempt to hide herself. She slowly neared her seat and sat with a flop, filled with anger and annoyance. She obviously stuck out from the many kids in there. Although most of them had the same color and skin, she was different by far, her ears curled much more than theirs, and her hair and eyes were platinum while theirs were brown, and black. Yes, she was very deferent. Xjrn was just _too_ deferent.

As she sat, a young boy turned to look at her, he was somewhat chubby and his face would remind you of a plump deformed mango. His cheeks red like the fat saint himself and his stomach had the look of a mass beer belly, however the young man dressed very well meaning he was prosperous- especially compared to Xjrn.

Serti, or Grum, the other kids called him was what Xjrn called the big evil inmate of the prison, the person who goes around causing trouble, starting the bad stuff, and picking on the smaller runts of the family. He sneered and then opened with the first "unnecessary comment" of the day, "Ey frost head, get your hair lost in the snow?" He blurted out, a few other boys turned to laugh. Xjrn, snarled, "Turn-round you fat piece of sheep dung!" She countered.

"Oooh I'm so hurt! Go back to that dirt home of yours you little homeless freak!" He grunted, another young boy laughed, and a few other kids started to giggle at the exchange of rather humorous verbal insults.

"Monkey-faced beer-bellied jerk!" Xjrn countered.

"Dirty orphan punk." He quickly came back with.

"How do you fit through doors being the size of an overgrown Chocobo?"

"How do you go around not bathing for five weeks."

"Even for a poor homeless girl like myself I can a least keep myself from smelling, Sir Sweatalot."

"What you bathe in a lake, whitehead? You must be poor as hell!"

"Same way you bath in your sweat, fart-bag!"

"Screw you, you homeless dirty whore, what have you done for money?" Grum suddenly questioned.

Xjrn gave a disgusted face, "How dare you even think I'd do something like that you miserable little pile of Sh-." Right before she finished a ball of paper flew past her face, "What's the matter, don't like being called out for being a strumpet?"

"I'm not a strumpet!" she growled under her breath.

Some of the other girls in the class began to mutter how disgusting it was that Xjrn would do such a thing, though it was all lies, the girl looked around frantically as these horrible rumors spread like a wild fire amongst the class.

Xjrn flushed with a red face, and it looked like her eyes were watering. "Aww what's wrong with you? Gonna cry? Huh, Xee?" Xee in tone is a male's name, which is very offensive when said to a woman one could guess. who had his back turned and heavily in deep concentration with his speech on creatures that roam the lands outside their city, happened to turn his head and see Xjrn's face, it was burning with fury. And; before he could ask her if everything was alright, he saw Grum toss a paper at her face, she dodged it and slammed her hand into the desk, standing up instantly. "Serti, turn around ..." the man said, you could tell he was already tired of Serti- children's complaints had spread to the beginning of the year and Parental attention had been drawn about. Serti was only making his job a little harder than it should be, "May I remind you I can still inform your parents of the irrational behavior you have been performing on a number of students ... again." Grum turned and smiled; a perfect chance. "Hey I was only making fun of the creepy frost-headed broad behind me, she's homeless, no one cares about her! Do they!?" the whole class burst into a laughing frenzy, some screaming out "No!" in response, all except three people, Mr. Fletz who had a look of sheer anger on his face, Xjrn who was almost lividly burning with fury, and another young girl who sat in the front ... Probably the only student who felt sorry for Xjrn. This young girl goes by the name of Kilik.

Kilik was a rather new Student, an elf, who transferred from the city of Aluri in the Elven community of Norsvald. She shook her head, the children in this class were completely immature, what these idiots needed was pain, something to toss them down from their little pedestals of snobby power. "Ugh, idiots." She grumbled to herself.

Xjrn felt something in her veins, a feeling like no other; the combination of being laughed at while coming in late, the running to school in the coldness; this day was just too frustrating already. It wasn't fury or anger that laid in her psyche, it was like a deep hunger that you couldn't fill; lost in the abyss of her never-ending mind, it was a hunger ... for power. As the children laughed, Xjrn trembled, then her eyes flashed with the quick pulse of light, and her pupils seemed to change as the vibrant color of blue and white morphed into strange shapes.

Everyday, this is what she goes through, him and all his friends making fun of her pitiful existence; she had to make this stop, and this was the perfect chance, oh yes, this was the chance of a lifetime.

Grum looked up to see a fist flying straight at him; he was already rolling with laughter, so it was somewhat unexpected. It slammed into his fluffy cheeks and everyone went silent as a small streak of blood left his nose and mouth, only to splatter on wooden surfaces of desk and the floor. The strike was so powerful he went cascading out his chair and slammed into two other children who were knocked over by the impact. Xjrn's hand was trembling; covered in the translucent liquid, scarlet like no other.

Mr. Fletz gawked and then and quickly vaulted over his desk. He pointed to Xjrn ordering her to sit down. Though she only took a step back- her anger not really letting her listen or respond at the moment. Grum, was in a whole nether world at this point, his brain was knocked into oblivion by the girl's strong hand- a little too strong for a normal girl perhaps. Xjrn took a step back and Mr. Fletz shook his head, "He was asking for it." What surprised him was that the girl had enough strength to send the boy half way across the room, that sort of force was something he could barely do, and he was grown well-toned man. "Everyone sit here and be quiet while I call for assistance," Fletz jogged out the room and everyone was silent. It was then she realized the children were staring at her with a look of fear. They always assumed she was a weak and feeble creature, something to pick on. Nevertheless, for her to have smashed Grum so hard in the face, that was something they weren't ready for, "What?" Xjrn screamed aloud, stressed, yet didn't realize that what she did wasn't normal for a person of her age.

That was like the opening of the closer, and everyone turned away; some whispering and some shaking a little. Everyone except Kilik, who was actually amazed, she could see Xjrn's eyes ... They had changed for a split second, she heard of some of the more animal –like races having eyes that change in such away. But not a hume, not ever. As she was about to stand and ask Xjrn if she was okay, Mr. Fletz walked back in and a few nurses carried a wooden stretcher, they placed the boy's heavyset body on it, and scurried outside the door, his arms hanged limply and he groaned and talked in gibberish nonsense.

"Well then, back to the story." Mr. Fletz said aloud, first clearing his throat to gain some attention, and then tapping the board a couple times. Kilik looked back again and sighed, sitting down. At this point everyone was a little nervous. People sat in strange ways, like they were ready to hop out their desk. "I am going to tell you all of the nature of our city; our religion, our currency and our past." Xjrn pulled out her parchment and a feather pin; her arm shook too much for her to even write and then sighed aloud in utter disappointment. "Years ago when our city Rubanutre was just born, we were at war with the farther continents of the Imperials." He paused, "Can anyone remember their name?"

"The Lusrenda." Exclaimed Xjrn, though it was a mumble, it was loud enough for the others to her. Fletz smiled, she was the highest grade in his class for a reason, next to Kilik of course, "The Lusrenda are also known as the Imperials, in the years before this, Dalmasca and the Imperials have been at war. We fought hard, and with our airships we nearly succeeded, until our king was assassinated." Xjrn looked away staring out the window. "It was three years ago when that happen." Fletz said after a small pause.

"We lost because we lost our king and soon our greatest warrior, in fear we noticed the hate given birth by the darker ones, the controlling of the Mist sparked the nature of fiend wars." He turned to look at the ceiling, "When we were at war with the Lusrenda, we were fighting a losing battle, but then, one day a being came down from the heavens bearing eight magical seals. Not many could describe her with perfect accuracy. For this being was something ethereal. She stood suspended upon a mechanism of metal and gears, her eyes as grey as the void, her hair a silky white and her power unmatched." Kilik's eyes widened and her head shifted to Xjrn, who was busy writing, none of it really hitting her however. She wasn't paying attention at that point; how clumsy of her. However, other kids heard too and they all turned to Xjrn and lifted a brow. This was too much of a coincidence? Or was it? "Ultima struck down the fiends that spread against us, saving Rabanastre, where it was named Rabunstre in her honor. Her name was Ultima, the Descent of the gods. With her power, she struck mercy and kindness into the world. Though she strived hard, the Lusrenda soon came with a weapon of their own.

They mentioned in their clauses, 'the bringer of light, shall be countered with darkness' and the fiend spawn the Advent of the Lusrenda was born. Ultima's only counter. In their last battle, the two died together, their spirits cast away." He smiled and sat back, "they say, that when fate reaches its peak, the incarnations of the two shall reawaken."

Kilik's eyes rather shifted back to Xjrn, who was also staring deep at the ceiling. "Why would it only be at the brink of fate… why not before then? I wonder what it must feel like to know you are Ultima…" She thought to herself, it would be a story for one to remember, they had the greatness of a god, my, would that be such an event, to have the powers of the eight espers. She wondered who it was. Kilik was thinking the same thing. "Ah well, class is over for today. You are all dismissed." Everyone stood, "Everyone except Xjrn ..." Some of the kids made a very mocking sound, but when she glared at them, they all went quiet. She slowly neared him and slightly bowed her head. "I'm sorry for what I did today, sir."

Fletz sighed, "Xjrn, you must control your anger, what made you do that? You've never been so violent before. In fact, I can't believe you take half the garbage these kids toss at you daily? Why didn't you tell me they were treating you like that?"

"I ... I don't know ..." She said looking away. "I had gotten so angry I couldn't control myself ..."

"Next time, tell me ... I will straighten them out for you." He said it with a reassuring smile.

She made a somewhat sad smile and nodded, then slowly walked away. Fletz shook his head, "Do they really think she's her?" He said to himself as she closed the door.

Xjrn took a few steps forward, not noticing that Kilik had been waiting at the door. "Oh hey!" Kilik said stepping up to say hello to the young girl. "Um, My names Kilik. I happen to be a new student here and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit?" Kilik was a strange girl, slightly taller than some of the other girls in her class but by only a little. She wore somewhat, more extravagant clothes, real cotton clothing with no holes and stuff. A dress with purple and white attire and blonde long hair that was neatly braided in the front and swung down in front of her. A large French braid hanging to her knee caps and she wore a small burette that was white, blonde hair wasn't known for this area. If anything Xjrn was rather thrown off by the young woman's appearance and Kilik could see it.

Xjrn took a step back, "Is there something you want?" Xjrn said coldly, she wasn't use to teens of her age treating her like this. Kilik's eyes blinked, she wasn't however thrown off by that comment, Kilik was very smart; she was the smartest when it came to that class, Xjrn and her had the highest grades however when it came to pure thinking, Kilik had a slightly higher advantage, compared to Xjrn at least. "No, there is nothing I want from you; a greeting is all I wish to give." Xjrn made a light smile and stepped up. "I am ..." She caught her tongue, should she really say it, her name, This girl may play a prank on her, she's already cursed her luck, why do it again? She looked up and continued, "I'm Xjrn." Kilik smiled; one-step closer to friendship. "Great, nice to meet you!" From there on, the two walked out the building exchanging conversations about the school and what not, the two seemed to be doing quite well, and maybe could call each other friends, both even called the school a jail instead of a learning environment.

As soon as they reached the main paths however, they had to break up. "Oh I have to go this way Xjrn, it was very nice to meet you!" Said Kilik as she slowly departed. Xjrn smiled and waved, so there was someone at the school who actually seemed to be ... Kind. It was very surprising. It also made her very happy, she finally wasn't so lonely. As she walked, her thoughts slowly pressured upon this narrowing fact that she had been lonely for most of her life.

Kilik however was still pondering on some things, maybe she was crazy, but Xjrn seemed somewhat special compared to normal people. Xjrn had silver hair just like Ultima, she had strange silver eyes and stuff, just like Ultima, it was only logical. However, why, why Xjrn, could she really be the next reincarnation, The New Grand Esper, she only looks sixteen. As she walked to her large home, seemingly a mix of Victorian and Arabic appeal. The House was about three stories, and it seemed it had plenty of rooms. The courtyard large and vast consisted of trees and fruit bearing vines where she tugged something close to an apple from its roots and then went on her way. She stopped at the door and thought aloud, "Maybe ... I will ask mother ... or Father!" That was simple enough, all parents knew very many things, they were special like that and she was somewhat attracted to ask them things. They were the tall omniscient folk of everything. They knew all, could tell all, and can do all. So her parents had to know, or could relate at least, and if they didn't, they could of course find resources.

She opened the large glass door and took off her brass slippers and stepped into the large elegant hallway, her mother was sitting back on a couch when she saw her daughter suddenly run in and look around as if though someone was chasing her, "Um Killy, sweetie what's wrong?"

"Where ... where's father?" She said, her face in disbelief, he had better not be late again, "Oh he's ... late again." Her mother said in a disappointed tone. Her eyes twitched, probably a little annoyed, "Great, just great; right when I was in the need of a asking a smart person a smart question..." She said as she fell on a smaller chair and stretched. Her mother however was back to reading the book she seemed so stuck on. Kilik leaned forward, And read the Title, "Don't Forget the Avions." She sort of glinted at the title then pulled back slowly, "Ey, um mom ...?" Kilik said with an almost nervous impression, or somewhat undertone.

"Yes?"

"Do you know, Xjrn?" She exclaimed aloud.

Her mother lowered the book with a lifted brow and replied thoroughly, "Yes I do..."

"She is that loathsome, lonely demonic child if I am correct?"

Kilik was definitely caught off guard by these insults about young Xjrn. "Hey, hey, she is not lonesome, I'm her friend now!" She stammered out standing out her chair. Her mother lowered the book, and her eyes squinted, "Excuse me?"

"Xjrn is not some lonesome girl, I am her friend now, and she is very kind." Her mother suddenly slammed the book into the table, the glass rattled and the beautifully coiled metal shook. It scared Kilik enough to make her flinch and step back "You will stay away from that little demon, do you hear me!?" Kilik couldn't believe what she was hearing; she had to draw bravery for her next words "... No, that girl is lonesome enough, why should I just exile her for reasons I don't know ... unless, you aren't telling me something?"

Her mother stood and pointed a finger at Kilik, She was two steps away from slapping this young girl, a child needed to learn it's place, even if the adult was a little too immature for their own good. "The truth is not for you to know!"

"The truth is not for you to know? I believe I have all the right to know!" Kilik yelled. Her mother lifted her hand and Kilik flew back to avoid a slap and then found her mother darting at her, It was in that split second she heard the door open and she entered a quick blitz. To the door where she saw the tall figure of her father and tackled him, hugged him closely and began to rant quickly, "Mother is being a meany father, she's saying that one of my friends is a monster and I know my friend isn't a monster! She's really nice and has really funny ways of speaking and she's nicer than me! And mommies saying she's just gonna_" she was cut off by the man's somewhat grungy but calm and gentle voice. "Whoa, whoa, whoa who are we talking about here?"

Her mother stepped forward and Kilik was about to answer, "Xjrn." His eyes rather flashed.

"Xjrn, you mean the The Advent?"

His wife's eyes widened, "Kresh! Quiet!" Kilik stammered back, this was not good; that word, she had read it in books and dictionaries and many more and it was bad ... very bad, "The Advent ... of the Lusrenda ..."

The Advent of the Lusrenda, the great Omen of this world, the Lusrenda and Dalmasca fought long and hard and when Dalmasca had fallen Emperor Kulos noted that one day, Ultima would return in his place and take back the empire. Judge Hemrolt Vualtre laughed at the mans thoughts, and noted this, that one day a dark omen of the Imperial's would come from the Twilight to stop this so called God..

"Kilik, as your mother I order you to stay away from her!" Kilik looked back and scoffed, "You lie, and I know what she really is!" The young girl said taking steps back, anger written all over her face. "She's Ultima! I know she is, she has to be, and I will prove it!" She pushed her mother out the way and ran up the stairs and too her room, her father shook his head. "Leave her be ..."

"I don't want my daughter going near that Monster."

"Yeah ... Who would? But do you really believe we can stop her?" Kilik's mother shook her head and turned; "maybe so ... but ..."

"We'll just have to keep her in the house for a bit alright ..."

She nodded and turned away.

Both walked on and continued with their lives.

However ... Kilik had other plans.


End file.
